Lip Bite
by KarmaxThexDrug
Summary: Wayhaught one shots. (Fluff, smut and everything in between) will be respectable to the amazing actresses who portray these characters and will try not to make the story's sound uncanon
1. Chapter 1

"Baby girl, please" Wynonna begged her sister, on her knees pleading with the younger earp. Waverley only rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatisation, "Wynonna for the last time I told you. No" Waverly said adamantly, her voice unwavering.

Wynonna pulled on Waverly, the shorter woman tumbling down and was assaulted with Wynonna fingers against her sides. Waverley couldn't keep her laugher in, wriggling underneath her sister she pulled and pushed at Wynonna to attempt to remove the older  
earp as fast as she could.

"LET ME!" Wynonna yelled over Waverlys laughter, Waverly reigned herself in and stared Wynonna in the eyes.

Waverley used every ounce of strength in her body, she continued to pull under her sisters grip. "Uh fine!" She yelled out suppressing her laugher. Wynonna pulled her hands away, placing her elbows in Waverleys shoulders and placing her head on top of  
her hands giving her sister the best thank you eyelash beats she could muster.

"Thank you!" Wynonna yelled, and jumped up off her sister. Running into the kitchen and placing peacemaker where it belongs. She thanked her sister and opened the door.

"Oh hey _Haughtstuff_ " Wynonna said wiggling her eyebrows. Waverly shot her head and and looked at the officer standing in the door way. The snow outside had created a layer ontop of Nicole's head and shoulders, melted snow had caused droplets to  
run down her face.

Nicole looked at Waverley laying on the floor her cheeks red, Wynonna looked between the two. "Well I'm off. Thanks sis" she stepped past Nicole turningand Looking back at her sister, she mouthed "use protection"

Waverley shook her head and smiled, Nicole moved forward and extended a hand for the younger sister. Waverley held onto Nicole's hand as she pulled herself of, landing in the embrace of the taller officer. Nicole planted her hands on Waverleys bare waist.  
Waverley Earp has an affinity for wearing outfits that completely contradicted the weather, and always made people look twice.

Waverley turned her head up to see Nicole's face looking down at her own. Waverley closed the gap between the two, locking lips and pulling her hands up to the officers face. They held that position for a few moments, something quickly turned in Waverley.

A hunger.

She felt down Nicole's chest and began undoing her uniform. Button after button until Waverley stood up against a shirtless Nicole Haught.

She pressed her lips onto her neck and down her bare chest. The purple lace bra that clung to Nicole was all they stood in her way.

Nicole began on working on Waverlys short, the thin fabric tied up just under Waverlys breast bone. Once the shirt was untied Nicole ran her hands around Waverleys waist, feeling her bare skin made Nicole's heart beat escalate.

Nicole began attacking Waverlys neck, kisses and bites assault her skin while she held her head back.

Quickly Nicole's hair became undone, Waverly ran her fingers through the damp hair and pulled Nicole's head back, kissing down her neck to her chest.

The clumsily bumped their way to the sofa, running into many walls and tables causing both women to laugh into each mothers lips. They fell onto the sofa with lips still attached.

Nicole hummedas Waverley bit into her neck softly.

"Oh shit" a voice from the door way, Nicole basically jumped away from Waverley, falling onto the floor, holding her bra to her chest.

Waverley pulled a blanket to her body, looking up to the untimely visitor.

"I was gone for 5 minutes" Wynonna said as she held and hands up to her eyes. Nicole looked to Waverley, her face completely red along with Waverleys.

"And Officer Haught, I cannot believe you would defile my sister in my family home." Wynonna moved her hands away. She turned around, and began walking up the stairs.

"Waverly, just for this, I'm entitled to not only the original agreement but three times as much as promised" Wynonna continued up the stairs, mumbling to herself as she walked up the stairs.

"Agreement?" Nicole asked.

Waverley held her hand to her forehead, "uh yeah, she managed to convince me to let her dress me for a day"

Nicole smiled, and she imagined Waverley dressed in Wynonnas clothes.

"I think you'll look hot" she climbed back onto the couch and pressed her lips back onto Waverleys lips.

"Oh" doc strolled into the house, looking at the two.

Nicole stood up, "I give up"


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole woke in the Earp Homestead, rain and snow falling down heavily causingthe old house to be freezing cold. But Nicole was completely fine, her body tucked under the thick blankets and pillows along with a hot presence pressed against her.

Pulling her head to the side she saw what was causing the warmth, Waverly Earp. She held onto the officer with one arm over her bare chest and the other tangled into her hair loosely. Nicole smiled, remembering the events that had transpired only hours  
/before.

Their first time together, amidst demons,killers and Wynonna who had a knack for interrupting at the worst times they had finally shared their first time.

It was more than Nicole had imagined, it was soft and raw, with nothing holding them back. Nicole closed her eyes and remembered every moment with the young Earp.

Now she layed with a naked Waverleyin her arms and memories that would cloud her thoughts for days.

A slight shift on the side of the bed pulled Nicole from her thoughts, Waverly slowly rustled away, her eyes fluttering open. Nicole looked down at her, Waverlys head laying in between Nicole's arms.

Waverley looked up, her face brightening instantly when she saw her bedmate. "Morning gorgeous" Nicole said quietly, the rain outside setting the perfect mood the for day the two would be having since it was Nicole's day off and Wynonna was out all day.

"Hey" Waverly smiled, biting her lip ever so slowly. Nicole could feel Waverlys fingers tracing random patterns on Nicole's breastbone. "Last night was" Waverly was lost for words, instead she smiled and pressed her head into the covered part of Nicole's  
/chest.

Nicole pulled her closer, pressing her lips to the top of Waverlys head.

"Waverly pulled her head up, smiling again at the officer. Leaning in and closing the short gap by pressing their lips together, Waverly moved her hand up to Nicole's face caressing her jaw line. Her fingers traveled from Nicole's jaw to her hair,  
/tangling her fingers into the red locks.

Waverley pulled gently on Nicole's hair, leaving her neck open. Slowly kissing down her neck, Waverly began moving her other hand down the bed under the covers.

She would never tell Nicole that she had actually spent the days leading up to this night researching. An extremely graphic and awkward series of events which Wynonna had walked in on at least twice. But what Waverly witnessed on those nights was nothing  
/compared to what it was like with Nicole. Everything she saw was rushed and forced passion, the complete opposite to what had actually happened between the two. She could remember when Nicole said that it was okay if she didn't know what to do, only  
/receiving a laugh and a eye rolling orgasm.

Waverley continued pulling at sections of Nicole's neck, kissing and biting down the sensitive skin. She made her way to Nicole's collarbone, leaving three deep purple marks across both her collar bones. Waverleys hand scrapedits was to Nicole's

stomach, only allowing her fingers to drag along her skin. Before Waverly went below Nicole's stomach, a hand gently pulled her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I don't want to pressur-" Waverly stopped Nicole with her lips against hers, with their lips connected Waverly moved her hand down quickly, pushing a finger deep into nicole.

Nicole's lips parted, all air forced from her lungs only leaving a high pitched moan in the air. Waverley pulled on Nicole's bottom lipgently, pulling her other hand from Nicole's hair and directing Nicole's head back down to connect their lips

once again. Waverley curled her fingers, causing every nerve below Nicole's waist to flare.

A breathless _Waverly_ filled the air Nicole couldn't keep still, Waverly continued to keep a rhythm with her finger, while she kissed back down Nicole's neck she pulled her finger out, adding her index with unison to her middle finger.

The room filled with moans and Waverleys name fell from Nicole's lips with pleasure dripping off every syllable. Waverley moved up Nicole's neck to her ear, biting in her earlobe and leaning forward, in the most seductive voice she could muster Waverly  
/whispered " _come_ on baby" putting emphasis on the first word.

Nicole came completely undone with that, her whole body came loose under Waverly. Her back arched off the bed, her knees bent off the bed and her hips couldn't stay still. Nicole's hand pulled at Waverleys back, leaving faint red lines along her shoulder  
/blades.

Waverley removed her fingers once Nicole had stopped writhing under her, slowly sliding her hand up her chest and licking away all of Nicole off her.

Nicole felt a surge of energy, quickly pulling Waverly under herself and straddling her, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly, slowly moving her head down the Earps body. Biting down on Waverly breast leaving purple marks all around her chest.

She slowly moved down Waverlys body, dragging her tounge down the defined crease between all 6 million of Waverlys abs. Nicole pulled Waverlys thighs over her shoulders once she was between them, kissing the inners ofthem both.

"Nico-" before Waverly could finish, Nicole's toung ran flattly between Waverleys thighs. The rest of Waverlys sentence turned to distorted moans and high pitch sounds.

Nicole sucked all the parts of Waverly she had wanted to since they first met.

Waverley soon became undone, her thighs tightened and her hips bucked, Nicole moved her body up, leaving a trail with her tounge.

A breathless Waverly was beautiful in Nicole's eyes. Nicole dropping just next to Waverly, who curled up against her. Waverley looked up to Nicole who's eyes were gently closed. She leaned up and pressed her lips onto Nicole's. Smiling as Nicole responds  
with her hands on Waverlys tailbone.


End file.
